1. Field Of The Invention
This invention relates to an improved collapsible garment hanger formed from plastic or other materials and having a pair of pivotable arms which are connected through a rack and pinion which will provide a smooth pivoting action and convenience for the user.
2. Description Of The Prior Art And Objectives Of The Invention
Various garment hangers have been constructed in the past utilizing one or more pivoting arms as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,137,700; 2,166,492 and 2,872,090. However, many of the prior art devices require the user to utilize both hands of the user in either the extension or the collapsing of the particular devices and consequently the garments must be either placed on a work table or the like or be held under the user's arm for a short period of time. While this may not be an apparent disadvantage for an individual, manufacturing facilities and retail outlets are concerned about the unnecessary time spent by their employees hanging garments and an equal concern is present regarding the unneccessary handling of garments which can cause them to be soiled, wrinkled and otherwise lose their sales appeal.
With this knowledge in mind, one of the objectives of the present invention is to provide a garment hanger which can be collapsed or extended with only one hand of the user while the other hand can remain free to hold and position the garment.
It is another objective of the invention to provide a garment hanger having a pair of pivotal arms which overlap when collapsed to provide compactness in storage and ease in garment hanging.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a collapsible garment hanger having a latch for maintaining the pivotable arms in their extended posture.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent during the more complete description of the invention as set forth below.